1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus having excellent casing assemblability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a document regarding a casing of an electronic apparatus, there is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-094270. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-094270 discloses a technology in which, in assembling an additional cabinet to be added onto a base cabinet, an additional L-shaped side plate covering a left side surface and a back surface is fixed to the base cabinet by means of screws, an additional side-surface support plate is fixed to the additional L-shaped side plate by means of screws, an upper end portion of the additional side-surface support plate and an upper end portion of a side portion of the additional L-shaped side plate are connected to each other via an additional beam by means of screws, and then an additional side plate is fixed to the additional beam by means of screws.